


Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony

by sourappleben



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourappleben/pseuds/sourappleben
Summary: Rey thought she was having a sunstroke.She couldn’t remember a time she had ever seen people running so fast through the coarse sand in the desert.But here she was, standing on a soft slope of sand watching two figures run faster than a canyon crawler through the desert looking for its’ next meal. After carefully inspecting from a distance she noticed the figures were two men. One of them dark skinned and seemingly wearing what she thought to be some sort of green and gold armor, and the other had a tan complexion and seemed to be slowing down with every step.-Otherwise known as the Star Wars!Avatar AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Meeting

Rey thought she was having a sunstroke.  
She couldn’t remember a time she had ever seen people running so fast through the coarse sand in the desert.

But here she was, standing on a soft slope of sand watching two figures run faster than a canyon crawler through the desert looking for its’ next meal. After carefully inspecting from a distance she noticed the figures were two men. One of them dark skinned and seemingly wearing what she thought to be some sort of green and gold armor, and the other had a tan complexion and seemed to be slowing down with every step.

Rey hoisted her scarf further around her face and tightened the grip she had on her staff. Whatever these men were running from, it wasn’t _her_ problem. The only people she should worry about left her alone in the desert more than a decade ago. It was time to move on.

She made an effort to turn around but stopped when she heard yelling from a distance. Quickly snapping her head around she turned to look back at the men she was previously watching.

Both men had dropped to ground still minutes away from her, but now a large brown creature with a sharp tusk coming out of its’ face was circling them. _Komodo rhino_. On its’ back sat a soldier dressed in red. _Fire nation_. His back towards her.

Rey hoisted down her goggles and made a run towards them. She was quick and quiet as a desert fox and hid in the hills of sand surrounding the men. She lay down on her stomach in the sand, her tan outfit disguising her from onlookers and predators as she slowly crawled over the hill of sand to watch the commotion.

She watched the scene from up in the sand. The whole situation much clearer now. Both men were struggling to breathe and the curly haired man slowly slithered towards the ground. Around his chest a messenger bag. The Firenation soldier seems young, cocky. This must be his first big mission.

“Finn Storm, I hereby decree you of desertion of the Eartbender military. Not only did you abandon your fellow Eartbender soldiers, you freed a prisoner and took him with you aswell.”

Rey watched as the Firebender and his rhino circled the two men. The man in armor, presumably Finn, was holding the other man in his arms now. Rey could tell he was sweating and the ironclad armor wasn’t helping. Finn panted against the man he was holding.

“You aren’t even gonna try to defend yourself?” Sneered the Firebender soldier.

Finn struggled in the sand as he tried to hoist his companion further up but seemingly failed and let the other man slowly fall from his grasp. The bronze toned man slid down into the sand, he looked like he had passed out. “Poe.” Finn somberly said as he tried to reach for him again.

The Firebender slid off his rhino and chuckled in a leering tone. He kicked the man called Poe in his stomach. “Seems like your little friend can’t stand the _heat very well_. Must be why he was a prisoner in the first case.”

Rey felt her brows furrow at the scene as she kept watching the Firenation soldier kick Poe and hearing Finn yell in frustration. “Stop!”  
She watched as Finn slowly pulled himself up and tried to punch the Firebender.

She flinched at the speed and strength at which the Firebender struck Finn to the ground. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest and her fingers itched to do something. She didn’t know these men, had never met them before, but she did know that all Firebenders were pure evil. The voice in her head was telling her to _do something!_

“Enough of this. Prepare to die for your betrayal.” The soldier spits.  
The Firenation soldier raised his arms as if to strike an attack. Fire quickly starts blazing out of his finger tops and he takes a step back to prepare for a powerful move.

But before he can strike he feels a poke at his shoulder, surprised he turns around, fire dying at his fingertips. Before he can lay his eyes on whatever or whoever dares interrupt him, he gets knocked in the head by a staff. The force so hard it sends him straight to the sandy floor.

Rey takes of her goggles and spits at him. “Leave them alone!”  
She turns and starts quickly spinning her staff at the Komodo rhino. She begins to poke at it for several angles with an incredible speed. The mighty beast quickly tries to buck at whatever is inflicting this damage, but it’s slow and clumsy in the sandy, unfamiliar terrain. It stands on its’ hindlegs and an angry growling noise comes out of its mouth. Rey gives it another powerful poke in the eye.

Having had enough of this disadvantage, the rhino falls to his front legs again, letting out a mighty, angry roar and starts making a break for it. Kicking up sand and dust as it runs away from his attacker.

Rey turns back to the Firenation soldier who has been watching the scene unfold before his very eyes. He looks at her with a mix of fury and confusion. She raises her staff above her head, as if to hit him with it again.

“How dare you!” He spits at her, face quickly becoming red with anger. As he struggles to pull himself up in the sand, Rey quickly swipes her staff under his leg, once again sending him face down in the desert.

“Stay down”, Rey says. “Or do you need me to poke _your_ eye out as well?”

Rey watches the soldier as he contemplates getting up, but she threatingly holds her staff above her head while giving him the stink eye. Not so tough without his beast. She looks at him one final time before glancing at the other men. The man clad in armor, Finn, has seemingly finally caught his breath and is looking at her with wonder in his eyes. It seems like his companion has finally awoken as well because he is softly shaking the sand out of his hair while trying to sit up next to Finn.  
“What the-“ He softly mumbles while trying to see his surroundings. He must like what he sees though because soon he is grinning and softly punching Finn in his arm. “Well I’ll be damned!”

Finn gets up from the sand and holds his hands out to Poe, who gratefully takes it while clutching his bag tightly against his chest with the other. The Firenation soldier starts making noises of disagreement as he watches the men walk past him towards Rey. She slowly takes of her goggles and nods at them.

“Seems like you two needed a hand,” she says, removing the scarf from around her face. “Guess you were lucky I was nearby, someone else may not have been so friendly.”

She kept her eyes on the Firebender who was now sulking in the sand. He must have realized he can’t take all three of them at once, especially without his rhino. Poe scoffed as he slowly bend over, hands on his knees. “Oh yeah we really appreciate it, but can’t you give him another hit on the head? One we can handle but if he returns with any more of his soldier friends we might be in trouble for real.”

Rey rolled her eyes at Poe and chuckled. “I’m sorry, _we?_ ”

“What that moron tries to say is, thank you for helping us.” Finn says next to her.  
He gives Poe a quick glare as if to say shut up, while Poe shrugs at them and kicks the Firenation soldier further into the ground.

Rey chuckles. “It’s alright, although that moron may have a point. It’s best he doesn’t remember what happened here.”

Rey raises her staff again and knocks the Firenation soldier on the head with a good smack. He makes a sound of protest before he passes out in the sand. Poe quickly sits behind him and removes his satchel.  
He starts searching through it while mumbling to himself. “Where is it?”

Rey and Finn pass a look at each other and shrug.

“Aha!” Poe yells while pulling out a piece of rope out of his bag. “Just what I was looking for!”  
Poe quickly ties the Firebender’s hand and feet to each other, pulling and testing out each knot.  
He gets to his feet again while dusting of the sand off his pants. He then raises his hand in Rey’s direction.

“I’m sorry, I should really introduce myself. Poe Dameron, I work for the Resistance. I had been looking for Firenation war plans when I was accidentally captured and held in Ba Seng Sa.”

He nods at Finn. “And this is Finn, he used to be a soldier for the Earthbender military, but he helped me escape.” Poe says while looking fondly at him. “He’s a true hero and I’m taking him with me to the Resistance.”

Rey blinks. “The Resistance.”

Of course she knows what the Resistance is. Eight years ago when the Firenation and Supreme leader Snoke started The new war, a rebellious group rose up called the Resistance. They would help refugees, and vow to protect anyone. Bender, and nonbender.

Rey’s hands feel clammy. She can’t believe she’s talking to an actual Resistance fighter.

“So you were looking for war plans? All alone?”

Rey figured the Resistance always worked in groups, but seeing how Poe was captured all alone and needed a traitor to break him free…

Poe chuckles softly. “Nah I wasn’t alone at first. Beebee was with me, but we had to split up. I gave him whatever plans we stole and told him to head to Niima outpost”, Poe says while scratching his scruffy face. “So I guess that’s where me and Finn are headed now.”

Rey’s eyes light up. “Niima outpost?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to get there?”

Rey feels a surge of affection for these men, and she knows all to well what it’s like to be lost or lose someone you care about. She wants to help them.

“I guess this really is your lucky day”, she grins and holds out her hand. “I’m Rey.”


	2. The cantina

“So Niima outpost, huh?”  
  
The trio were trekking through the lose in sand in the desert in the midday, the sun high and hot on their backs. Rey had promised to bring Poe and his companion Finn, to Niima outpost to find Poe’s lost comrade Beebee. Beebee had apparently been gifted with Fire nation war plans when he and Poe got separated some fortnights ago.  
  
During the trios departure from the abandoned Firenation soldier, Finn had decided to ditch his green Earth Kingdom armor as well. Although he wasn’t being held down by the heavy, green iron anymore, it had hardly made a difference in this heat. Someway when walking towards Niima outpost, Poe had took off his cowl and held it over his own head to shield himself from the burning sun. Rey noticed how both men were sweating and heaving with every step through the sand.  
  
“Yeah, well, the desert may be horrible but at least Niima outpost offers _some_ protection to wandering travelers”, Poe chuckled with a heavy breath. “I figured Beebee would be safe there from the Fire nation.”  
  
Rey watched as the sweat slowly slid down Poe’s brow, and she noticed his once curly hair heavily sticking to his sweaty forehead.  
  
“Trust me, Niima outpost hardly offers any protection”, Rey furrowed. “Lots of thieves and scavengers over there. If your friend has anything worth selling they probably stripped it off him.”  
Rey shivered, the image of an innocent person getting robbed all too familiar to her. “ _Been there myself_.” She softly murmured, remembering all the times she was so desperate to survive by all means necessary, even if it meant taking someone else’s portions.  
  
Poe stopped in his steps and gave her a concerned look. “What are you trying to say?”  
Rey turned around and looked him in the eyes. He wasn’t in good shape and he had a slight sunburn on his chiseled face. Rey blinked at him and sighed, she didn’t exactly want to get his hopes up in case something bad _had_ happened to his friend. “I-“, she started.  
  
“I _believe_ what Rey’s trying to say is”, Finn interrupted her shot her a concerned glance. “We better keep moving along quickly. If that place is like what she says it is, I highly doubt your friend would want to be there for long.”  
  
Finn was clad only in his sweaty underclothes, a soft olive-green colored shirt, and a darker pair of pants. Sweat slid down his brow and he quickly wiped it off with his sleeve. Still he walked up to Poe and patted his shoulder a few times.  
  
“I’m sure you friend is fine Poe, but we can’t keep waiting around in the sand. He needs you.”  
  
Poe turned to look at Finn and put his own hand over where Finn’s hand was resting on his shoulder.  
His somber expression shifting into a grateful one. Rey felt like she was interrupting something.  
  
“You’re right, we can’t keep Beebee waiting. Let’s keep moving and head to Niima outpost.” Poe said with a hopeful smile. “Besides, an outpost has to at least offer some shade and something to eat.”  
  
Rey let the two men walk past her, their stride filled with determination and a promise of food and shelter. She had been impressed with Finn’s ability to reassure his friend, when her whole life she had to reassure and comfort herself. She never had someone to tell her to keep going, she was her own rock. She longed for someone to care for _her_. She shook her head. _No time for daydreams filled with empty promises_. She tightened the hold she had on her staff and ran towards Finn and Poe to keep up.  
  
-  
  
When the trio had finally arrived at Niima outpost, Finn and Poe looked like they had been ready to collapse. The trio quickly moved to the inner circle out the outpost. Niima outpost had once been known as an Oasis to shelter travelers and prepare them for their journey into the desert, but ever since The war, it has been filled with ruffians, scavengers and thieves looking for their next innocent victim.  
  
Rey trekked through Niima outpost, quickly sidestepping to walk past the market and straight to her goals. Finn and Poe quickly tried to follow her through the market, but not being used to the environment and to its’ inhabitants, they stumbled through the crowd. Rey stopped at the edge of the market and pointed with her staff in the direction of Unkar Plutt’s cantina.  
  
The cantina was one of the biggest actual buildings in the outpost. It was made of a deep dark brown stone, handcrafted by Earthbenders. The building had once been nice to look at and people had enjoyed to stay for a drink, but now the building just look tethered and unkempt.  
  
“If you’re friend is anywhere in Niima, this would be the place.”  
  
Behind her, Finn had made a distressed sound. He shuttered at the state of the building, and squinted his eyes at the people moving in and out of the bar. “Oh yeah this looks just _lovely_.”  
  
Poe gaped at the cantina and shuffled on his feet. He turned around and tried to peer past people and gazed throughout the entire outpost. He held his hand in front of his forehead to try and block from the sun.  
  
“I don’t know.” He mumbled and Rey gaped at him.  
  
“Look, Plutt’s has food and portions of water”, she spluttered. “He must be here.”  
  
Finn looked between Rey and Poe who was still looking unsure, and sighed loudly. He gave his head a firm shake and took a step towards the cantina.  
  
“Look, Poe”, he started with a tired voice. “Let’s just take a look inside and maybe get some food. If you’re friend isn’t here we’ll look further into the outpost.” He waved his hand at the general direction of the market. “But I’m the one who dragged your ass through the desert, got punched in the face for it, and frankly I’m hungry. Let’s just grab a quick bite to eat okay?”  
  
Rey stepped beside Finn towards the opening of the cantina, she glanced at Poe who still longingly looked at the market.  
  
“Okay.” He sighed begrudgingly. “It won’t hurt to get something to eat.”  
  
-  
  
The moment they set foot into the cantina they were attacked with the smell of musky, moist, sweat. Rey shuttered but was determined to keep going anyway.  
  
“Oh God.” She heard Finn gag. “And I thought soldiers smelled bad after a day of combat training.”  
  
Rey blew a quick breath as she watched Poe lightly slap Finn on the shoulder as he chuckled.  
  
“The sooner we get answers, the sooner we can go.” She exclaimed.  
  
Rey strode up to the counter of the bar. Behind it stood a fat, large man wiping the counter. His face was flat, like it had been smashed with a boulder several times, and he was wearing some sort of self-made armor as if to give himself a higher status. “Unkar,” Rey said with an irritated expression. “I’m looking for someone.”  
  
The man called Unkar sneered at her and dropped the towel he had been using to clean up the bar.  
“Scavenger”, he begun. “Didn’t think I would see you here again anytime soon.”  
  
Rey and Unkar both gave a quick glance to the left when they noticed Finn and Poe sitting in the chairs at the bar. Finn looked confused between Rey and Unkar, and Poe just gave him his signature cocky grin. Unkar grunted and rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” He asked the two strangers.  
  
Poe started looking through his satchel and made a satisfied noise and he pulled a small pouch out of it. He quickly opened the pouched and let its’ contents drop on the counter. Three silver pieces. Rey gaped. She had rarely seen anything other then bronze pieces in her whole life. Unkar now eyed the counter with interest and took a quick step towards the two men.  
  
“So what does a guy gotta do to grab a quick meal around here?” Poe joked.  
  
Poe shot Rey and Finn and triumph expression, and Rey grinned back at him. It had been a long time since she had an actual meal served to her, and not just some sort of small lizard she had caught and cooked herself in the comfort of her tiny home. She took the seat on Poe’s right and put down her staff.  
  
Unkar dropped three plates of some sort of rice and meat on the counter and Rey tried not to moan at the smell. She quickly dug in, table manners put aside, and as she glanced at Finn she was happy to see he was just as desperate for a good meal as she was. Unkar had also provided the trio was a small pitcher of water at which Poe glanced with a confused expression. “Is that all?” He asked.  
  
  
Finn made a noise of protest and poked Poe in the stomach with the smoothed end of his cutlery.  
Unkar put his heavy hand on the counter and grumbled. “It’s more than most people get around here.” He said with a growl in his voice. Rey had no compassion for the man, but even she know how rare fresh water was around here and couldn’t help but be irritated with Poe’s question. Even if he didn’t know any better.  
  
The trio quickly ate their meal as Unkar stood at the counter, waiting in a desperate manner for the coins Poe would offer in exchange of his services. Rey looked at the hand on the counter and saw his fat, meaty fingers twitch. She knew Unkar to not be a patient man. She quickly finished her plate and filled her individual glass with a small portion of water provided from the pitcher. It wasn’t a lot, but the cool liquid immediately made her feel better. It had been so long since she had natural, healthy water, and not just the crap she found in abandoned Sandbender tribes.  
  
“So Unkar”, she started and wiped her mouth clean. “We’re looking for someone.”  
  
Unkar raised one of his brows at her. He leaned on the counter to inspect her.  
  
“So you said. Not sure who _you_ could be looking for though.” He sneered. “You know you were abandoned for a reason, Scavenger.”  
  
Rey felt her cheeks heat up and didn’t dare to look at her new companions. She didn’t want them to pity her for being alone. _She was_ _fine_. She could feel Poe and Finn’s gazes on her, but she didn’t want to give Unkar the satisfaction of winning.  
  
“We’re looking for a man called Beebee, he’s carrying important cargo.”  
  
Beside Rey she could hear Poe make a noise of protest but before he could say anything – Unkar laughed loudly.  
  
“A man called Beebee?” He cruelly joked. “I’ve never heard of a man called Beebee before.”  
  
He slammed his big hand on the counter, and swiped Poe’s silver coins.  
  
“Now listen to me, Rey.” He started. “There’s no Beebee for you. There’s not gonna be a Beebee for you. No one is looking for you. So you best listen to me and get it though that thick skull over yours. You _aren’t_ wanted.” His fist was clenched tight and he stomped the counter with it. “And now. Get. Out.”  
  
Rey felt her shoulders sag. No matter how many times she heard it. It still hurt.  
  
Angrily she grabbed her staff and walked back to the opening of the cantina. She could hear Poe and Finn quickly scrambling to keep up with her. Before she could open the door she felt Poe’s hand on her shoulder. “Rey-“, he started.  
  
Rey turned around in anger to look at him. She pointed the end of her staff at the bar.  
“There’s no man called Beebee!” She yelled at him. “Did you lie?”  
She shook Poe’s hand of her shoulder and turned to look at Finn. “Did you know?”  
  
Finn stared between Poe and Rey and shuffled on his feet. “I’m sure there’s an explanation.”  
  
Rey felt her face heat up. And whipped around to face Poe once again.  
“Yeah the explanation is that he made us trek through the desert chasing a ghost.”  
  
Poe looked at her with offended eyes and he kept trying to open his mouth to speak but Rey kept interrupting him.  
  
“Look here-“ He started.  
“Was there ever a friend in need?” She yelled.  
“I-“ He tried to defend himself.  
  
Rey had heard enough, she grabbed her staff and grumbled beneath her breath and made a move to open the door.  
  
 _“I never said Beebee was a human!”_  
  
Rey stopped dead in her tracks, hand on the door pushing it slightly. She slowly turned to look at Poe and noticed how Finn was also gaping at the tan man. Poe’s brown eyes stared at here with an earnest desperation, like he was pleading her to give him a chance.  
  
“BeeBee is my –“ He softly started.  
  
“Hey! These are Fire nation coins!” The booming voice of Unkar rang from the bar counter and the trio quickly spun to look at him. With his right arm he was shaking the fist previously collecting their coins. “Come back here. _Thieves_!”  
  
Rey and Finn gaped once again at Poe. Fire nation? Poe slapped his forehead and started softly swearing. He grabbed both Finn’s hand and used his other to quickly shove Rey out of the door.  
  
“Look I’ll explain later but it’s time to _go_!”  
  
And the trio quickly stumbled outside the cantina and were once again faced with the blazing heat of the sun.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Second chapter. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING, I am writing as I go.  
> Is it good? I don't know? Is it awful? I don't, think so?
> 
> I might look back at this later and think "wow this is awful" but for now I'm having fun.
> 
> Also you can stalk me on tumblr at @gentlegiantben if you want to chat or something!

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this is my first fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if it's bad.  
> Also English is not my first language so please excuse any spelling errors. This was also not beta read!


End file.
